User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 20 Characters in Redfork2000's Roster (Remastered)
Hi guys! Been a while since I did a blog. Today, I decided to do a remastered version of my list of favorite characters in Fork's roster, given the new addition to many characters, including the Mane Six, Ace, Captain Dark Shell, Red Spoon, Paula Python, Eddie the Eel and more! Originally, I planned to make another edit to my previous top 10 characters from Fork's roster blog, but decided that I wouldn't like how the list turns out as there will be many characters that I have missed out that I wanted in the list. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road! 'Honorable Mentions' 'Alice and Tommy' They would've been somewhere on the list, but the other characters seem more interesting to me. Maybe they're not as interesting as the other characters in the list because they're just regular humans. Don't get me wrong, I still like them though. 'The Mane Six' Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! When I think of these words ever since Quest to Save Equestria, I think of these six ponies. To be honest, I don't know much about My Little Pony, but at least that story helped me to get to know more about the six main characters behind it all. Still, it'll be great if they will play more major roles in future stories. 'Dark Shadow and Black Gem' As cool as they are, the truth is that they are just like average neutral characters. Dark Shadow prefers working alone while Black Gem prefers stealing jewels. I used to like them and their ship until recently when more characters are introduced. They might be on the list again if they had some more interactions and show time. '#20: Captain Dark Shell' Appearing once in The Amulet of the Dark Seas so far, Captain Dark Shell is one intimidating villain. Like Ink Splash, he has never been truly defeated by the gang's (or in this case Captain Red Shell's and Akasha's) strength and powers. At the end of The Amulet of the Dark Seas, he has only been stopped when the amulet is returned to its original position. Whether anyone will defeat Captain Dark Shell in the end will be a mystery, but for now, he's in his least favorite place. '#19: Gary Guppy' Not to be confused with Gary Garnet. Needless to say, Gary Guppy's my favorite character in Captain Red Shell's crew. Firstly, he's CRAZY, but in a good way. Secondly, he has a personality and mindset similar to Red Ruby. He is usually seen with Blowy, Starry, Coconut Crab and Captain Red Shell. '#18: Paula Python/Eddie the Eel' Pretty rare for me to have two characters at the same rank, but it's a tie between a giant snake and an electric eel. Basically, both characters only work for others if they are fed well-enough. That's all I can say for them for now. '#17: Payton Piranha' Good villain, I must say. Like Captain Blowhole, he is a direct rival and enemy to Captain Red Shell and his army of crabs and sea creatures. However, in every story so far, he has never been seen carrying out a scheme of his own. He would be a better villain if he does have his own evil scheme to execute, or if he forms an alliance with another villain, just like how Miss Bloomina once did with Dark Green Shadow. '#16: Boulder' A villain-turned-hero who used to work for Dr. Zack until Blast helps him realize that he has been tricked yet again. He has been occasionally helping the gang defeat villains, but apart from that, he usually works alone just like every other neutral character. Now I wonder who would win if Takeshi and Boulder arm-wrestle each other. '#15: Lemon Glass' Surprising, but Lemon Glass is now at a double-digit rank in my new list. She runs a lemonade stand with her brothers, Big Lemon and Sour Lemon. She is also a great character, with a caring and friendly personality, but besides Lemonade Rush, she doesn't participate much in the gang's adventures. Not much else to say, I'm afraid. '#14: Red Spoon' Red Fork's younger cousin and newest member of the Red Crystals. In my opinion, he's a pretty unique character with a surprisingly high IQ for his age and a talent to cook large amounts of food quickly. In his debut story, The New Red Crystal, he is the main character. Interestingly, instead of defeating Paula Python who is the villain in the story, he stops her plan to eat the gang by cooking her enough delicious food to appease her. Later, and in stories after this, Red Spoon is seen running his own restaurant in Echo Creek. Good and unique, but he can use some character development. '#13: Bright Spark' I assume this is Fork's first villain OC. Bright Spark is an intelligent, manipulative and slightly egotistical pony scientist. He shares similarities to Re-Peat Boss. Both use machines, both are physically weak in combat and both depend on machines to be stronger in battle. One significant difference is that Bright Spark's magic grows more powerful with the help of his machines. He recently appeared in Quest to Save Equestria, but no, his quest is to steal magic from all the ponies in Equestria. He executed his plan by ripping off other villains through plaigarism. I actually liked the idea of Bright Spark using others as an inspiration to execute his plan, although I can't say the same for the villains themselves. '#12: Scorch' FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! Okay, turn off the fire alarm there. Scorch is a powerful character who is obsessed with fire and burning his enemies. Strangely, he doesn't debut in Red Fork's Rampage but instead debuts in The Return of the Opposite. I know the reason behind this is that Fork didn't think of adding Scorch into Dr. Zack's team while we were doing Red Fork's Rampage, but it'll be interesting to see what reason Fork came up with for Scorch's absence in that story in terms of story flow. Scorch would've been lower in the list if he stands out as well as his teammates. I like his personality and catchphrases though. '#11: Miss Bloomina' Miss Bloomina, or as I'd like to call her the new Opposite Blast, has recently risen through the ranks after Opposite Blast and his three friends left Dr. Zack's team for good. She would've been much lower in the list if it wasn't for the story Forest Fiends. In that story, we get to see Miss Bloomina as the main character. Well, almost the main character, as she helps Dark Green Shadow overthrow Emma Emerald's reign in the forests of Echo Creek. In the story, we see that she has authority over Payton and Johnny, as evident by Payton's expressions of inferiority when he interacts with Miss Bloomina. Miss Bloomina is not alone though, as she is with her plant friends, Squash, Bloomerang, Thorn and Petal. Now that I think about it, it'll be great if Miss Bloomina and Emma Emerald become rivals of the forest. Their assistants will probably also be rivals amongst each other. '#10: Opposite Blast' And we have come to the opposite of Blast, Opposite Blast, who has just made it into the top 10! Opposite Blast used to be Dr. Zack's right-hand man (Or shall I say wrong-hand man?), being Dr. Zack's favorite and thus gaining more advantages and authority as compared to Dr. Zack's other minions. Opposite Blast would've been my #1 if I were to make a list of my favorite evil counterparts, with Re-Peat Boss being #2 and Dark Green Shadow being #3. Even so, he doesn't stand out as much as before, but hey, at least he's not last place in his own team! Recently, we're seeing him interact with Dark Jaiden, Jaiden's evil counterpart, in Should I Stay, or Should I Go? '#9: Blade' Isn't it "slice" that Blade is ninth on the list? Well, needle-less (Get it? Needles are sharp too, ya know.) to say, Blade has made the "cut" to be part of the top 10 after all. Blade is my second favorite villain in Opposite Blast's team, due to his ability and habit of making cutting puns against his enemies. Notable ones include "Let's cut the enemy down to size!", "Cut it out!" and "Slice try!". He also has a crush on Electra, so strong that he even goes to tell the gang to help him confess his feelings to Electra. And then...he's a "cut" above the rest of the villains in the list besides Electra and Dr. Zack, you'll get my "point". Okay, I'll "cut" it out. Last one, I promise. '#8: Ace' Ace, or Jason as per his real name, is a well-portrayed character. He is a shadow ninja and a great fighter who has suffered under the wrath of the Shadow Sensei while searching for his brother, Blast. After being freed, he decides to work for Dr. Zack who tells him that he will give him superpowers to find his brother. Ace leaves Dr. Zack after creating Ink Splash and continues to find his brother alone, until The Ace Plan of course. His main weapons are his shadow arts and the Ace Shield. Ace, unlike Dr. Zack and his former teammates, is actually good-hearted and is not someone who will want to kill his opponents. I'd like to see him meet Akasha someday, who is also a shadow ninja. '#7: Ink Splash' Why, it's the pony-inkling hybrid herself. Ink Splash is a unique character in her own way, and I like the build-up in her character development. Debuting in Ponies vs. Inklings, she first started out as a topic for two species to fight each other. In Red Fork's Rampage, she is revealed to be a creation of Dr. Zack and believes that she is family with him, until she learns that Dr. Zack doesn't care for her well-being. Ink Splash is then left to live in the dark alleys of Echo Creek by herself, until Hybrid Mayhem, when Re-Peat Boss creates an army of hybrids as revenge against her for destroying his robots. The hybrids at first did not get along well with Ink Splash and even attacked her, only to team up when they are up against a common enemy, Ink Smash, who betrays his creator to conquer the Earth for himself. Since then, Ink Splash finally has a group of friends, now known as Team Hybrids, which she can call family and no longer needs to live in darkness. The amusing thing is the irony that Re-Peat Boss's creations ended up helping Ink Splash instead of destroying her. Ink Splash is definitely an interesting character, but I like the other characters below. '#6: Blue Ocean' Blue Ocean is tech-savvy and likes to invent various gadgets that can help him and the Red Crystals solve many different problems. Not only that, he loves video games and programming computers, which makes him a fun and likeable character. I specially enjoy the interactions he has with certain characters, including Red Fork and Starcade. Not much character development for him recently, although he had major character development in Red Fork's Rampage, so I'm afraid I can't say more. '#5: Electra' The sole girl in Opposite Blast's team, a computer expert and a rival to Alice and Starcade. She is my favorite character in Opposite Blast's team, being arrogant and overconfident in her abilities, as well as underestimating her opponents. Despite this, she has a soft spot for her teammates, as shown in The Ace Plan when she nearly and accidentally killed Opposite Blast's team while attempting to kill the entire gang in a locked room. In the end, she chose to save her friends. Not only that, she also rebelled against Ace and revealed how much she treasures her friends, when Ace was torturing her with the effects of a dark energy potion while wanting her to help him destroy Dr. Zack. Still, Electra is also a little gullible as shown when she always believed that Dr. Zack cared for her until the end of The Ace Plan when the doctor abandoned her, as well as her teammates. '#4: Red Fork' Red Fork is just outside the top 3! He was originally going to be somewhere between #6 and #7 until Twilight Sparkle, Red Fork's girlfriend according to IaLR headcanon, made her return in Quest to Save Equestria. Ever since, he's gotten himself his share of character development, especially since he has someone valuable to protect. But anyway about Red Fork, he is the leader of the Red Crystals, with a huge weight, appetite and variety of abilities thanks to his magic horn. I like his interactions with as mentioned Twilight Sparkle, Blue Ocean and others. I'd like to see Red Fork get some more character development and shine in more stories. '#3: Dr. Zack' I know right? It surprises me too. However, Dr. Zack is now my favorite villain from Fork's roster, even beating Bright Spark. He gives me a strong villain's vibe, and stories including him as the mastermind turned out to be well-written, despite the same overall story structure. Which means that Fork did a good job portraying Dr. Zack as a villain. Dr. Zack's main strategy is to build a base before sending out his minions to do his dirty work. Once that's done, he will throw locked room challenges of all sorts at the gang before they face his creation, or the final phase of his entire plan. Once the gang destroys his main creation of the plan, he will trick the gang in many ways to allow himself to escape from the base, while trapping everyone in it. Of course, Red Ruby hates it to the extent that he is determined to kill the villainous doctor. Dr. Zack is also a villain who doesn't show care to his minions and creations. This has been proven in many ways, including Dr. Zack locking PHX-001, the first hybrid he made with Ace, into a capsule when he disapproved of PHX-001's final result against Ace's wishes. He also abandons his former team, Opposite Blast and his friends, when he had to escape from the ice base in The Ace Plan. As a result, his former team turns against him, but Dr. Zack didn't care. Instead of trying to get them back to his team, he creates a new team of supervillains to replace his old ones. Now that is a despicable villain. '#2: Captain Red Shell' What?! Captain Red Shell's number two on the leaderboard now? You're not seeing it wrong, someone else that I like more has knocked him out of the lead. Anyway, Captain Red Shell is the leader of the Crab Empire, ready to protect his friends and teammates at all costs. I simply love his personality, being an honorable warrior and all with no one to fear. In Hybrid Mayhem, he is one of the few gang members who did not fear fighting the more fearsome hybrids such as Dark Trident and Octo-Phantom, although she's more on the spookier side. Also, he has been shown several times to be fair and honorable to his opponents as evident when he throws a sword for his opponent to use. He does show a sense of respect to others, including Akasha and Captain Snap Jaws, and does not fight them as long as they do not pose a threat. Things change over time, and who knows, he might be #1 on the list again. But number one is... '#1: Blast' Remember when Captain Red Shell was once crowned as my #1 character from Fork's roster? Blast, or Alex as revealed in The Ace Plan, has dethroned him, despite being physically weaker than the latter in combat terms. It just so happens that Blast is my new favorite because he's got paid a whole lot of attention to in recent stories. Besides his obvious steadily growing relationship with Jaiden, he has also gotten a lot of character development in stories like Red Fork's Rampage, The Return of the Opposite and who could forget The Ace Plan, when he reunites with his brother, The Ace. I just liked that moment, it would've made anyone feel the same as Jaiden when watching the two brothers reunite. I also liked the fact that there is a massive number of villains specifically wanting to get rid of him, being Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade, Scorch, Miss Bloomina, Johnny McSplat, Payton Piranha, Splash, Bark, Breeze, Tempo and Dr. Zack himself. What I like most about Blast though, is that despite his many troubles, he always protects his friends before himself, to the point when he once nearly surrendered to Opposite Blast in The Return of the Opposite just to have Alice and Tommy spared. So congrats Blast! So what do you think of the list? Did you like it? Let me know what you think of it. Until next time, later hot-potaters! Category:Blog posts